1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an optical device, and more particularly, to an optical filter and an optical spectrometer including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical spectrometer is an important device in sensors applied to various areas such as non-invasive medical sensing and internet of things (IoT) networks. There is an increasing demand for miniaturization of optical spectrometers for various applications of the optical spectrometers.
A filter configuration of a prism or a grating structure is generally used to provide an optical spectrometer. Various studies have been conducted to overcome limitations of optical angle-sensitivity and optical sensibility in order to realize the miniaturization of the optical spectrometer. Recently, a filter-type optical spectrometer using quantum dots has been studied. A method using quantum dots is to realize spectroscopy by changing the optical sensitivity per wavelength of light to quantum dots of various sizes.